UNTITLED
by VeraEikon
Summary: Karena bagi Levi Rivaille, Mikasa Ackerman masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap cantik. Tetap kuat. Tetap tenang. Tetap konyol. Keras kepala, dan penuh ambisi. Masih teliti dan munafik. Tidak ada yang berubah. RIVAMIKA


Ia ―Levi Rivaille- berjalan santai namun pasti di lorong berbau obat-obatan itu. Membalas sekenanya sapaan para perawat dan rekan sesama dokter yang kebetulan lewat.

Langkahnya tegap. Tujuannya hanya satu. Yaitu kamar pasien VIP dengan angka 104 yang tertera diatasnya. Kamar yang sejak tiga bulan lalu diklaim oleh seorang gadis bermata _Onyx_ mengintimidasi.

Ya, Mikasa Ackerman.

.

.

" **Untitled"**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **This story is mine, VeraEikon**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, PWP,typo.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **18 Desember 2014**

Levi menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kamar yang dimaksud. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari dalam. Tanda bahwa seseorang telah mendahuluinya.

"Tidak bisa begitu Mikasa. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mu sendiri―ah Rivaille-senpai, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya pemuda _brunette_ to the point begitu melihat seseorang yang lain berdiri di ambang pintu.

Alis Levi bertaut. Terang-terangan tidak suka dengan pertanyaan tanpa ancang-ancang itu.

"Tidak." Tapi toh, pada akhirnya dia tetap menjawab datar sambil mendekati kasur pasien.

Mata si _brunette_ berbinar seketika. "Benarkah Senpai? Kalau begitu maukah kau menjaga Mikasa sebentaaaaar saja?" Tanya Eren dengan semangat yang berlebihan.

"Eren, aku tidak perlu dijaga. Terlebih oleh orang seperti dia!". Jari kurus sang pasien menunjuk tepat di muka Rivaille. Membuat sang sasaran tunjuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak menendang sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan terhadap mantan _Mudansha_ -nya itu.

"Tidak Mikasa." Eren berdecak pinggang. "Kalau kau tidak dijaga, kau pasti akan langsung melarikan diri lagi seperti minggu lalu."

"Aku tidak melarikan diri Eren. Aku hanya jalan-jalan sedikit." bantah sang pasien.

Eren memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya, jalan-jalan dan membuatku panik mencarimu kemana-mana." Jawaban absolute Eren membuat Mikasa tak lagi mampu membantah saudaranya itu.

"Baiklah aku kan berangkat sekarang. Rivaille-senpai aku titip Mikasa ya." kata Eren singkat dan langsung melesat keluar kamar.

Meninggalkan dua manusia berbeda usia dan gender yang masih membisu didalamnya. Keheningan itu berlangsung beberapa saat hingga―

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" sang pasien bertanya ketus pada satu-satunya pria di ruangan itu.

"Menjaga mu." Rivaille menjawab singkat sambil berjalan kearah sofa di sudut ruangan. Dan duduk dengan congkak seraya melipat kaki. Khas Rivaille sekali.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Pergilah!" Mikasa berkata masih dengan nada ketus.

"Bukan anak kecil 'huh, lalu apanya yang dewasa dari menyelinap keluar kamar dan berjalan sendirian ketaman?"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku hanya jalan-jalan. Jadi berhentilah memperlakukan ku seperti tahanan!" jawab sang pasien sambil menekan kata 'jalan-jalan'.

Rivaille hanya memutar bola matanya.

Ya, Mikasa Ackerman minggu lalu sukses membuat hampir seluruh pegawai rumah sakit kalang-kabut mencarinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamar pasien.

Membuat Rivaille dengan membabi-buta menyuruh ―memaksa- setiap perawat yang ditemuninya untuk segera mencari gadis bermata _onyx_ itu. Dan dirinya sendiri, berlari mencari nyaris di setiap sudut Rumah Sakit.

Sedangkan sang tersangka pembuat kekacauan itu malah duduk dengan santai di bangku taman lantai dasar. Sedangkan kamar inapnya berada di lantai lima.

 _Gila,_ pasien kanker otak stadium akhir mana yang masih mampu berjalan sejauh itu.

Rivaille tanpa sadar memijit batang hidungnya. Mengingat betapa paniknya ia mencari Mikasa saja sudah membuat kepalanya mengangkat kepalanya kearah ranjang yang terletak tiga meter didepannya. Melihat sosok Mikasa yang tengah tenang membaca buku.

Orang lain bilang Mikasa Ackerman yang dulu telah hilang. Mati ditelan sel-sel kanker. Tapi baginya, Mikasa-nya masih disini. Hidup berjuang ditengah sel-sel kanker.

Walau tanpa surai _raven_ yang telah rontok karena _Kemoterapi,_ baginya ia masih tetap Mikasa Ackerman yang pernah ―dan selalu- membuatnya terpesona. Dan walau tanpa kemampuan bela diri yang hilang karena ketahanaan tubuhnya menurun, baginya ia masih Mikasa Ackerman yang pernah membantingnya di arena Judo.

 _Masih sama. Belum ada yang berubah._

"Berhentilah menatap ku."

Rivaille tersentak. Rupanya tanpa sadari ia memperhatikan sang pasien yang tengah membaca buku 'Arsitektur Bangunan abad 18'

 _Arsitektur Bangunan?_ "Apa kau lupa kalau kau dilarang berfikir terlalu berat Ackerman?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak, aku ingat." Mikasa menjawab dengan tenang tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku.

 _Ketenangan yang sama seperti dulu._

 _Mikasa Ackerman masih disana._

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan buku ARSITEKTUR BANGUNAN setebal tiga centi ditangan mu itu hah?"

Mikasa menghela nafas. Menoleh kearah mantan _Yudansa_ -nya itu dan menjawab. "Aku tidak berpikir. Aku hanya membacanya dan berharap semua yang aku baca bisa masuk ke otak ku secara instan."

 _Konyol. Tetap Mikasa yang konyol seperti dulu._

 _Belum berubah._

Rivaille mendengus. "Lalu kenapa harus buku rumit seperti itu?"

"Lalu aku harus membaca buku apa?" Tanya Mikasa malas sambil meletakkan buku itu di meja kecil disamping ranjang.

Rivaille mengherdikkan bahu. "Dongeng Putri Salju?"

Mikasa memutar kedua bola matanya.

 _Masih sama. Keras kepala._

 _Belum berubah._

"Aku berniat melanjutkan kuliah ku setelah keluar dari sini. Jadi aku berusaha untuk tetap belajar." jelas Mikasa tiba-tiba.

 _omong kosong!_ Kalau saja yang ada didepannya sekarang ini bukan Mikasa Ackerman, Rivaille pasti sudah tertawa sinis.

Berbicara tentang melanjutkan kuliah ditengah serangangan kanker otak stadium akhir. Sama seperti bermimpi menjadi pelukis alam sedangkan dia telah buta sejak lahir.

 _Ya, mustahil._

 _Tapi tidak apa-apa. Itu tanda bahwa Mikasa-nya masih ada disini. Masih sama._

 _Penuh ambisi._

"Oh shit!..." umpat Rivaille tiba-tiba dan langsung berdiri menghampiri ranjang Mikasa.

Tangannya kemudia bergerak secepat kilat mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari kotak diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang.

"Hey apa yang kau―hempp!?..." pertanyaan Mikasa terpotong lantaran Rivaille langsung membekap wajahnya dengan tissue yang tadi ia ambil. Rivaille menekan areal hidung Mikasa, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian warna merah pekat keluar merembas lapisan tissue.

"Diamlah. Aku akan menghentkan pendarahannya." desis Rivaille tepat di telinga Mikasa.

Rivaille menekan areal sekitar hidung membentuk postur tubuh Mikasa sedikit membungkuk. Cukup lama mereka berada diposisi itu hingga Rivaille melepaskan tanggannya yang penuh bercak darah dari hidung Mikasa.

Rivaille berdecih melihat keadaan tangannya. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tissue basah dan membersihkan tangannya. Dan tak lupa juga ia membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang telah mengering dari wajah sang pasien.

Membuat wajah sang pasien memerah tanpa sebab.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Rivaille beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya. Meninggalkan Mikasa yang bergumam pelan.

"Dasar _clean-freak_!"

Tok..tok..tok...

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan makan siang untuk nona Ackerman." seorang perawat masuk sambil membawa nampan makanan.

"Ya, terimakasih Okuda-san." kata Mikasa saat perawat berkacamata itu menaruh makanan di meja kecil disisinya.

Sang perawat tersenyum, "Sama-sama nona Ackerma―Do.. Dokter Rivaille!?" ia memotong kalimatnya dengan sedikit menjerit.

Rivaille yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menautkan alis ketika perawat itu memekikkan namanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Sa―saya permisi dulu." Kata sang perawat cepat dan langsung keluar kamar tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut.

Membuat Rivaille dan Mikasa hanya memandangi pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh perawat itu dengan tatapan aneh. Sayup-sayup mereka dapat mendengar suara jeritan tertahan dan makian beberapa orang. Entah apa yang tengah terjadi di luar.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak."

"Wajahnya memerah ketika melihatmu." kata Mikasa sambil mengambil mangkuk bubur makan siangnya.

Rivaille menyeringai. "Cemburu huh, Mikasa-chan~"

Mikasa tersentak. "Dalam mimpi mu!"

 _Hipokrit. Masih sama seperti dulu. Belum berubah._

 _Masih Mikasa Ackerman._

Rivaille kembali duduk disofa dengan posisi awal miliknya. Memandangi Mikasa yang telah memegang sendok tapi belum memasukkan sesuappun ke mulutnya.

Rivaille mendengus. Tidak perlu menjadi pintar untuk mengetahui teori yang mengatakan bahwa nafsu makan akan menurun ketika manusia tengah sakit. Dan ia tidak akan terkejut jika pada akhirnya Mikasa tidak akan makan sama-sekali.

Tapi ah, sepertinya prediksinya kali ini meleset. Mikasa memasukkan suapan pertama kemulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan.

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah beberapa detik kemudian. Mikasa menaruh kembali mangkuknya dan membuat gesture seperti akan memuntahkan makanannya. Membuat Rivaille setengah berlari dan dengan cepat mengambil tissue untuk tempat muntah Mikasa.

Tapi lagi-lagi prediksinya meleset. Mikasa tidak memuntahkan makanannya. Ia menelannya walau dengan ekspresi wajah yang kelihatan sangat tersiksa.

Wajahnya memucat. Bibirnya bergetar.

Terlihat sangat tersiksa hanya karena membiarkan benda nyaris cair melewati kerongkongannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menelannya jika tidak bisa." Rivaille mengatakannya sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Mikasa.

"A―aku harus makan jika ingin sembuh 'kan." jawab Mikasa pelan dengan bibir bergetar.

"Dasar bodoh!" desis Rivaille dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan.

 _Masih sama. Mikasa Ackerman masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah._

 _Tetap cantik. Tetap kuat. Tetap tenang. Tetap konyol. Keras kepala, dan penuh ambisi. Masih teliti dan munafik._

 _Tidak ada yang berubah._

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Rivaille mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah pucat Mikasa. Tanpa rambut, dan hanya terlihat seperti tulang berbalut kulit. Bibirnya tak lagi merah, tapi pucat dan masih sedikit bergetar. Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan miris dan merasa kasihan.

Merasa bahwa Mikasa sang _prodigy_ telah hilang.

Tapi Rivaille bukanlah orang lain. Dan sekali lagi ia tekankan bahwa Mikasa Ackerman yang dulu masih dan akan selalu ada didepannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mikasa.

Rivaille mendengus. Menanyakan apakah orang lain baik-baik saja sedengkan dirinya sendiri bisa mati kapan saja.

"Ya." Rivaille menjawab sambil menggenggam tangan kurus Mikasa.

Mikasa merebahkan dirinya. Merasa nyaman dengan sensasi familiar yang menenangkan ketika Rivaille menggenggam tangannya.

"Hey Levi," panggilnya pelan sambil menutup mata.

Rivaille hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Tangan kirinya bergerak menyusuri wajah tirus Mikasa.

"Kau, ingin hadiah apa?" suara Mikasa semakin pelan.

Rivaille menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Apa maksudmu, Mikasa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Sebentar lagi tanggal 25 desember, kau ingin apa utuk hadiah ulang tahun mu?"

Rivaille berdecih. "Pikirkanlah dirimu sendir!"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab Levi." kata Mikasa masih dengan mata terpejam.

Menghela nafas lelah, Rivaille menjawab "Beri aku kejutan."

Mikasa tersenyum diam-diam. "Baiklah, kita akan lihat raut terkejutmu, Levi."

.

.

 **02 Juli 2017**

Berapa lama? Entahlah mungkin beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sebulan? Setahun? Entahlah. Ia tak lagi ingat. Kapan tepatnya percakapan itu berlangsung.

Terasa sangat dekat di ingatannya. Namun disaat yang sama juga terasa sangat jauh.

 _Jet leg?_ Mungkin iya.

Yang pasti, dunianya seakan berhenti di siang itu. Yang ia juga tidak ingat lagi kapan tepatnya. Kapan tepatnya kabar sialan itu masuk ke telinganya dan menghancurkan kelogisan otaknya.

 _"maaf Levi, Mikasa..."_

Hanya tiga kata itu yang berhasil diingat otaknya. Tiga kata penuh keputus asaan yang berasal dari sahabatnya sendiri, Irvin Smith. Sahabat baiknya sekaligus dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Mikasa.

Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa ia memukuli Irvin Smith habis-habisan kala itu. Juga mengjak Mikasa yang telah mendingin berbicara seperti orang gila.

Tapi sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat kelanjutan kisah setelah tiga kata itu.

Yang ia tahu, ia terbangun di ranjang pasien dengan beberapa perban ditubuh dan infuse ditangan. Ketika ia melihat keluar jendela, ia menemukan beberapa atribut natal terpasang dijalanan.

Pikirannya kosong kala itu. Bingung. Sangat.

.

.

 **28 Desember 2014**

"Ah, kau sudah sadar. Ini, aku membawakan makan malam mu." seorang wanita berkacamata masuk kekamar tanpa pembritahuan. Membuat Rivaille yang tengah melihat keluar mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Rivaille pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit entah kenapa.

"Ah kau tidak tahu, ini masih di Rumah Sakit tempat mu bekerja," wanita berkacamata itu berkata dengan ringan seraya mengecek infuse yang tergantung disamping ranjang. "Tepatnya dibangunan barat." lanjutnya.

Rivaille terdiam beberapa saat. "Bangunan barat? Bagian kejiwaan." Suaranya semakin pecah lantaran tenggorokannya yang semakin sakit.

"Ini," wanita itu menyodorkan segelas air. Yang langsung diambil dan diminum oleh Rivaille.

"Kenapa aku disini?" suaranya membaik setelah minum. Namun nadanya semakin tajam.

"Eerrrr… bagaimana ya.." wanita itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau sedikit hilang kendali dan begitulah. Kau berakhir disini." ia memasang cengiran besar di akhir kalimat.

Rivaille baru saja akan membuka suara ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk kekamarnya.

Rambutnya coklat dan bermata hijau. Rivaille masih mengingatnya. Dia Eren Jeager. Saudara angkat Mikasa. Rivaille menautkan alisnya ketika melihat pemuda itu.

"Ah Jeager-kun, kebetulan sekali bisa kau temani dulu Rivaille sampai aku kembali? Sepertinya aku lupa membawa sesuatu" sang wanita berkacamata bertanya dengan semangat. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban melesat keluar kamar.

Dan seperti déjà vu, meninggalkan dua manusia yang masih sama-sama diam didalamnya.

"Ini.." si rambut coklat menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Rivaille. "Aku, kemari hanya untuk memberikan in.i" ia berkata tanpa ekspresi. Rivaille dapat melihat matanya merah, bengkak, dan berkantung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Rivaille setelah menerimanya.

"Mikasa menitipkannya pada ku. Dan mengatakan untuk menyerahkannya pada mu saat natal. Maaf karena aku baru bisa memberikannya sekarang."

Rivaille hanya menimang kotak kecil berwarna hitam biru itu. Tak berniat mengetahui isinya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan. Permisi." Eren berkata tanpa basa-basi dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Ia mengambil kotak kecil itu dari laci meja kerjanya. Menimangnya seperti saat baru pertama kali ia dapat. Kotak berwarna hitam biru itu masih tersegel pita hitam hingga sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya. Namun keinginannya membuka kotak itu luntur bersama dengan pengertian yang diberikan sang wanita berkacamata kala itu.

Wanita yang kemudian ia ketahui bernama Hanji Zoe itu berkata dengan nada yang tenang. Sedikit berbelit dan mengulur-ulur waktu. Dan pada akhirnya Rivaille mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Mikasa telah meninggal.

 _Mikasa Ackerman kekasihnya telah pergi kesurga._

Ia tidak terkejut. Tidak menangis atau apa pun ketika mendengarnya dari mulut Hanji. Pikirannya kosong dan hampa. Seperti telah ada yang ditarik paksa dari jiwanya. Ia merasa ada satu bagian yang hilang dan membuatnya mati rasa.

Hanji Zoe juga menceritakan kelanjutan dari tiga kata Irvin Smith yang ia ingat itu. Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia memang memukuli Irvin Smith. Terbukti dengan beberapa bekas jahitan diwajah Irvin ketika mengunjunginya beberapa hari kemudian.

Hanji bercerita bahwa sesudah memukuli Irvin ia berlari ke kamar pasien Mikasa yang telah kosong. Memaki perawat yang tengah membersihkan kamar itu dan menuduhnya menyembunyikan Mikasa. Setelah mendengar bahwa Mikasa berada di Kamar Mayat ia berteriak tidak percaya dan kembali berlari ke Kamar Mayat. Disana ia menangis dan menjerit memeluk Mikasa. Mengajaknya bicara seakan-akan Mikasa masih hidup.

Ketika Mikasa ingin dimakamkan ia kembali menangis. Menjerit dan memukul setiap orang yang menyentuhnya. Matanya kosong dan hampa. Dan ketika keluar dari kompleks pemakaman ia berjalan layaknya mayat hidup. Menerobos jalan raya tanpa permisi, dan hingga akhirnya tertabrak sebuah mobil.

.

.

 **02 july 2017**

"Dokter Rivaille, pasien dikamar 221 mengalami penurunan kesadaran!" seorang perawat berteriak panik pada seorang dokter yang tengah berjalan santai di sebuah lorong rumah sakit.

Sang dokter yang tadi dipanggil hanya menoleh sedikit. Dan menjawab dengan datar "Ya, aku akan kesana."

Namanya Levi Rivaille. 31 tahun. Dokter tetap di Rumah Sakit Shina. Tampan, cerdas, dan professional saat bekerja.

Entah telah berapa tahun setelah kejadian itu. Ia tak lagi ingat dan tak lagi mau tahu. Kini ia kembali kekehidupan nyata. Menjalani hidup seperti biasa seakan-akan hari-hari kelam itu tidak pernah terjadi. Hidup seolah-olah tidak pernah ada seorang gadis bernama Mikasa Ackerman yang masuk kedalam hidupnya.

Ia tak lagi pernah mengenang gadis itu. Ia ingat. Tapi tak lagi meratapi nasib.

.

.

 _ **Untuk Levi Rivaille**_

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf karena aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah ini secara langsung.**_

 _ **Hey Levi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tahu bahwa tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada mu karena aku yakin kau pasti akan marah.**_

 _ **Levi, aku bahagia bisa hidup hingga saat ini dan bertemu dengan mu. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesali semuanya.**_

 _" **the world is cruel but so beautiful"**_

 _ **Jadi janganlah jadi peratap kehidupan. Jangan menangisi dan mengasihani diri sendiri.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Mikasa Ackerman**_

 _ **.**_

.

Ia baru membaca surat itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika ia membuka kotak kecil berwarna hitam biru yang selama ini terletak diujung laci mejanya. Terlambat beberapa tahun memang untuk membuka hadiah itu, tapi tak apa. Entah kenapa ia seakan dapat merasakan bahwa Mikasa memang menginginkannya membuka kotak itu ketika ia siap.

"Dokter Rivaille anda harus cepat, detak jantungnya semakin melemah!" sang perawat berteriak semakin panik. Memaksa Rivaille untuk bergerak semakin cepat. Ia berlari di sepanjang lorong berbau obat-obatan itu.

Seperti sejarah yang tak akan pernah terulang, ia bergerak maju. Berjalan pelan namun pasti. Celah kosong dalam dirinya memang tidak akan pernah kembali utuh. Tapi tak apa. Karena ia ingin celah kosong itu menjadi pengingat untuk tidak menyesali apa yang telah lewat.

Memenuhi apa yang susternya mau, Rivaille mulai berlari disepanjang lorong itu. Membuat kalung berbandulkan kacang kenari kering berpernis yang selama ini terkurung dalam kotak hitam biru itu bergoyang.

 **_THE END_**

Telah di edit atas saran reviewrs sekalian. Terimakasih untuk semua saran yang membangun, dan terimakasih telah membaca sampai kebagian ini.


End file.
